U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,110 discloses a ball joint having an elastomeric bushing. The bushing supports a ball stud for limited pivotal movement in a socket. The bushing is formed of natural rubber (poly-isoprene) which is Banbury mixed and insert molded by injection and/or compression molding. The bushing is bonded to the ball portion of the ball stud in a two-step primer and adhesive bonding process. A primer is first applied to the ball portion of the ball stud by spraying or dipping. An adhesive is then applied over the primer. The primer and the adhesive are not allowed to dry before the rubber material of the bushing is molded over them, because the primer and the adhesive must be tacky in order to form a bond with the rubber material. The ball stud is therefore difficult to handle during the two-step bonding process. After the rubber material of the bushing is molded over the ball portion of the ball stud, it is cured to a desired solid state.